


Boi we bout to DO IT

by ashiftiperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I saw there were 412 works in explicit, ITS ALSO THE 420TH IF U LOGGED IN, M/M, This is being written on my phone, i am a fucking hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiftiperson/pseuds/ashiftiperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gringle..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boi we bout to DO IT

"Holy fuck, golly gosh, fuck my ass dirk" Jake screamed.  
"I am. I'm balls deep dude. We are fucking rn right now getting our fuck on. This is the reality we live in"  
Jake lost his boner "egad. Ur stupid fucking jokes made me lose my boner and my archaic slang"  
Dirk got in real mama close and whispered "doesn't matter dude this is the 413th explicit fic"  
Jake came everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> did u know on ao3 moblie u cant punctuate without deleting the last leter of what u wrote


End file.
